


Truth or Dare

by radioactivesaltghoul



Series: reylo-oriented polyamory [9]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Multi, No Pregnancy, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe to Read if You're Triggered by Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactivesaltghoul/pseuds/radioactivesaltghoul
Summary: It starts with a dare.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: reylo-oriented polyamory [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077308
Comments: 53
Kudos: 124
Collections: Reylo After Dark's My Bloody Valentine Exchange, Reylo Hidden Gems





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starcrossreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossreylo/gifts).



> Prompt: “orgy have fun.”
> 
> (oh, did i ever have fun with the challenge of writing an orgy in 1000 words or less.)
> 
> i hope you like the treat!
> 
> (ps - everyone involved is on birth control and they're all aware of it.)

Ben thinks that a bunch of adults playing “truth or dare” is stupid, but then he catches Rose’s eye from across the circle they’re all sitting in and understands that she’s trying to give him an in with Rey.

Rose has been trying to convince him for ages that he should just ask her out already, but Ben’s too afraid of the inevitable rejection because Rey is less affectionate with him than she is with the rest of their social group. Rose says that’s just because Rey is into him. Ben still doesn’t understand that logic.

Poe suggests that if someone doesn’t want to answer a truth question, they should remove an item of clothing instead. Everyone agrees to this rule, and the game begins.

“How many people have you slept with?” Jannah asks Ben. Since the answer is zero, he removes his socks. No need to get into discussions about the fact that he’s never been attracted to anyone as much as he is to Rey.

Everyone laughs, then the game moves on. Ben thinks he sees Rey giving him a strange look from where she’s seated next to him but when he sneaks a glance at her, she’s fiddling with the hem of her sleeve.

To Ben’s dismay, the game becomes more and more sexual as it goes on. By the time the game turns to Ben again, he’s down to just his jeans and underwear, and he’s struggling to ignore the fact that he’s half hard simply because he’s sitting next to Rey and they’re both half naked. She’s just wearing a plain black bra and nondescript green underwear, but to Ben, it’s the most erotic lingerie he’s ever seen. Likewise, Finn and Rose are down to their underwear and Poe and Jannah are completely naked.

“Ben,” Rose says. “Truth or dare?”

He knows what she’s going to say if he chooses dare. On the other hand, any truth she asks will probably be worse, and removing his jeans will make it obvious that he’s enjoying this situation a little too much. “Dare,” he says, steeling himself for the worst.

Rose grins like a cat who caught a canary. “I dare you to kiss everyone in this circle. Make it good.”

That is...not what Ben was expecting. He looks around at the five other people sitting in a circle on the floor of Finn and Rey’s living room and has a bad feeling about this. “‘Good’?” he repeats.

“Don’t be afraid to get a little tongue action going.”

That’s a gross way to put it, but Ben doesn’t want to draw attention to how nervous he is right now. He shrugs, hoping it comes off as cool and collected, then turns to Jannah, who is sitting on the other side of him. Leaving Rey for last will delay the inevitable rejection.

Kissing Jannah is fine, although she’s laughing too hard to focus. Finn is quick to stick his tongue in Ben’s mouth, leading him to wonder if Finn’s ever thought about this before. Ben lingers with him for a moment before turning to Rose. “You’re evil,” he whispers as he leans in.

Rose closes the gap between them. Like Finn, she’s eager to deepen the kiss. “You’ll thank me later,” she murmurs.

Ben hurries through his kiss with Poe, who’s laughing at him. Asshole.

By the time he reaches Rey, she’s not hiding how eager she is. She’s already leaning forward on her knees when he turns to her, and there’s no hesitation in the way she presses her lips to his.

As surprised as he is, it feels so natural that Ben doesn’t even think twice about resting one hand on her waist as if to hold her in place, nor does he stop her when she loses her balance and knocks them both over. He’s completely forgotten that they’re surrounded by their friends until he hears cheering, and by that point Rey is straddling him and there’s no hiding how hard he is from her. His eyes fly open to see Rey staring back at him, wide-eyed and flushed.

“Fucking finally,” Poe says. Ben and Rey break their stare to look at him, but neither of them make a move to untangle themselves. She shifts, and it’s a challenge to keep from audibly groaning at how good the contact feels.

“I have to say, you two look _really_ good together,” Poe adds. “Damn.” He’s half hard, a sight that Ben cannot unsee. When he looks at their other friends, Finn and Jannah are making out while Rose is removing the rest of her clothes.

Ben wants to ask if they’re really going there, but then Rey grinds against him again and all coherent thought leaves him. “Do you want to do this?” she whispers. “You can say no and we’ll never talk about it again.”

“I want you,” he replies. “And I think I have an exhibitionism kink.”

Rey laughs. “Same.”

They waste no time disrobing. One of his fingers slides inside her without resistance; he’s surprised by how wet she already is, and then it takes a minute to figure out what to do because she’s too busy marking up his neck to give him any specific feedback.

It’s not until Rey is lowering herself onto his cock that anyone else pays attention to them. “Can I touch you while you fuck him?” Rose asks, kneeling beside them.

Considering how fast Ben is about to come, Rey could probably use the extra help. She must realize what Ben’s thinking because she nods, then kisses Rose.

Ben grips Rey’s hips as she moves on top of him. She grabs his hand, not to push him away but to hold him. He comes embarrassingly quickly, but Rey is close behind. Rose leaves them alone to catch their breath. “I’ve had a thing for you forever,” Rey confesses.

“Me too. Do you want to get dinner with me after this?”

“Post-orgy snacks?” She laughs. “I’m in.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am radioactivesaltghoul on [tumblr](https://radioactivesaltghoul.tumblr.com/) and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/radioactivesaltghoul) and r_saltghoul on [twitter](https://twitter.com/r_saltghoul).


End file.
